


Sometimes

by LeoOtherLands



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ...you get the idea, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Have some porn?, I don't know what I'm doing..., Kindness, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Everything, Why is writing porn hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: But sometimes you caught something subtly different even in the scents you knew and loved and that difference did something strange to you. Made you do things you didn’t normally want to do.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Jake Park
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I started a stress doodle... and got stressed and wrote this instead. Errrrr... enjoy?

Evan smelled good.

Okay, so that was a given. Evan _always_ managed to smell good, even dripping sweat in-trial with me slung over his shoulder he smelled good. Like earth and leather and the oil he used on his traps, with his own, more personal, scent underneath. A smell that couldn’t be compared or generalized with any other scent and had no other name than _Evan_. Something that was all _his_ skin, _his_ person, _his_ presence. _Evan._ Just Evan.

And I loved it.

But sometimes you caught something subtly different even in the scents you knew and loved and that difference did something strange to you. Made you do things you didn’t normally want to do.

_This_ was like _that_.

I was sprawled naked on top an equally naked Evan and we were up in his bed on the second floor of the MacMillan manor. But for all of how _sans clothes_ we happened to be, we hadn’t had sex. Not this time. Oh, Evan _liked_ sex, Evan could _wreck_ you in bed if you wanted him to, but as much as Evan liked sex, he liked _skin_. He liked to touch it, to feel it, to run his hands over it, to memorize every imperfection and flaw in it, laid out in patterns of scar and blemish like constellations in a sky only he could see.

And if that was what Evan liked, that was fucking fine. He didn’t make me talk to him and that was even finer. Sometimes I would come and he’d fuck me senseless, other times I’d come and he’d play with me gentle like this. And both were equally fine, except on the rare occasions I stayed too long in Evan’s house and the both of us got called to trials and I ended up in-trial butt naked and hissing furiously and scrambling to get dressed before I had to answer awkward questions.

Or mooned a killer that wasn’t Evan.

I could just imagine how _that_ would go…

But I didn’t really care to think about that right now. _Now_ I was draped over Evan’s lower half, my face close to his thigh, considering nothing as I stared off to infinity, Evan having finished toying with my skin and just letting me be. Letting me lay there while his fingers brushed my shoulder.

And…

_Evan smelled good._

It was a wisp of scent off his skin. Something different and musky and rich. It made me twitch my head around and dip my nose down into the hollow of where his leg met pelvis.

Evan grunted and shifted slightly at my maneuver. “What are you doing, Saboteur?” he questioned.

I didn’t bother to answer, though. I didn’t even bother to raise my head from where I currently had it between Evan’s legs. His skin… I lay my cheek against his inner thigh and let my eyes go half-lidded.

Warm skin… and something more. The scent of Evan’s cock.

Musty…

It always smelled that way to me. _Musty._ But not unpleasant. And it did something strange to my head. I just… wanted…

I nuzzled into Evan’s thigh, letting a little purr work its way up my throat. Evan grunted again, then huffed out a breath when I took him in my mouth. He was soft, this being unexpected, but he stirred as my tongue lathed over the underside of him.

The taste was like the smell, and ultimately like _Evan_. Just skin and Evan and not decadent, but not distasteful either. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on that, on the fact this was _Evan_ and his skin was satiny. Smooth. Softer here on this part of him than on any other piece of his body.

Because if I thought about anything else, I was going to panic or choke or remember if Evan actually came because of me I was liable to be sick. I didn’t even like giving oral and Evan knew it and never asked for it and I had no idea what I was _doing_. Or way I was doing it, really.

So I didn’t think. Just put my hands on Evan’s thighs, kept my eyes closed, and let my body do what it felt like. I just…wanted to do this. Just this once. Just right now. Because Evan smelled good and I… wanted…

What?

Evan becoming fully hard in my mouth, making a soft sound, and sitting up disturbed me and my eyes popped open. Stopping what I’d been doing, primarily sucking, I let my eyes turn up to face him for a quick glance, but didn’t move. Just swallowed around him. Evan’s thumb caressed my cheek, then his hand went to my hair, wrapping in it and tugging it in gentle encouragement.

I swallowed one more time, and let my eyes fall away from Evan. I’d never do this if he was watching me or if I was looking at him. Because then I would have to think about things I didn’t care to. It was better to just suck on Evan a little more and then begin slowly bobbing my head, pulling off and sliding as much of him as I could stand back in my mouth.

It was hard to get as much of Evan as I’d like in my mouth, now that he was fully awake and aroused. There were reasons the man could wreck a person in bed and one of them was currently in my mouth…

Evan didn’t seem to mind my clumsy attempts, though. He kept making appreciative sounds at them and moving his hand in my hair in time with my motions. He could have used that hand to drag me all the way down on his cock, but didn’t. Just let me make my own pace. Decide what I wanted to do.

Maybe he just liked to watch me fumble around because I didn’t often do _that_ in front of him intentionally, either. Maybe he liked how saliva dribbled from the corners of my mouth and I occasionally coughed around him, trying to take as much of him as I could, while I both attempted to remember to mind my teeth and figure out how _the fuck_ to make this feel good for him.

Why _the fuck_ did people enjoy doing this? And how in porn did they ever describe it as something sexy? I didn’t get it.

My thoughts were disturbed by Evan quivering in my mouth and the sudden rush of salt over my tongue. My vision whited out and my body jerked all on its own, without thought. I didn’t so much pull back and swallow as sit up and make an _acking_ sound, like a dog choking on a bone. Which was unfortunate because I probably looked more like a disgruntled cat, sitting there with my shoulders hunched, my hair mused, and a disgusted look on my face. Who enjoyed the taste of someone coming down their throat, anyway?

As aggravated as I was, it was nice Evan had let go of my hair. He hadn’t tried to hold me there, instead letting me come up for air and glower with drool and cum on my face. Jake Park, king of the most unsexy blow job ever… Why that should annoy me right then I wasn’t sure. But it did and I grumbled, getting ready to forget it. To move _the fuck on_ and maybe get dressed and hightail it back to the campfire.

Evan’s thumb on my lips, wiping away our mixed fluids, stopped me. “Why’d you do that, Saboteur?” His hands went down to my thighs and started rubbing slow circles on them, nudging them apart. “Do you want anything?”

Want anything for myself since I’d sucked his dick he meant.

I made an annoyed sound at him, the only answer he was _going to get_ , and shoved his hands away. Planted a palm in the center of his chest and _pushed_ , until he obliged and lay down and I could curl against his side, with his arm around me and my back to him.

No, I _did not_ want anything for what I’d done. I just wanted to lay there some more and, after half a moment where I could tell Evan was staring at me wondering, he relaxed and let me.

Let me be…

Sometimes I _did_ talk to him… Sometimes I didn’t. Sometimes he fucked me and sometimes he didn’t. In the end, sometimes we both did things because, for that moment that single moment, they felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
